darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vis wax
Vis wax is a sticky goo created from runes during the Rune Goldberg Machine distraction and diversion. It has a variety of uses, including the ability to double the duration and reward of daily challenges or reroll them for a challenge of a different skill, extend the duration of certain auras, increase divine location gathering limits, or converted into charges for quick lodestone teleports. The player may obtain up to 100 vis wax from the machine each day. Uses * Reroll Daily Challenge - Allows a player to change a daily challenge they don't wish to do for one in a different skill. Each daily challenge can be rerolled only once. If this is selected, the player is shown the potential new challenge, which they can accept or reject. Vis wax is consumed with either choice. If the window is closed for any reason, the daily challenge will not be changed. * Extend Daily Challenge - Players can choose to double the duration of a daily challenge (e.g. from one Complexity 6 Floor to two Complexity 6 floors) in order to receive double the experience reward upon completion. This will also double the value of the items contained in a Challenge Mystery Bag, if one is awarded for that particular challenge, as number of materials required will also be doubled. * Extend Aura - Players may increase the duration of an aura's activation time, by either 50% or 100% of its timer. This effect will be applied on the aura's next activation and is temporary. Therefore it will prevent you from extending the duration while the aura is worn and active, so you must do the extension before activating the aura. For example, passive skill-boosting auras such as Greenfingers cannot be extended once worn and activated. The Jack of trades and Wisdom auras cannot be extended, though they can be reset. * Reset Harmony Pillar - Players that have already planted a harmony moss seed in a harmony pillar and wish to change the skill can do so using 10 vis wax. This can be done only once a day, resets the gained XP to 0 and requires a new seed to be planted to attune the pillar to the new skill. * Increase Divine Location limit - Players can increase the amount of items they can gather from divine locations during that reset period. Players can choose to increase their limit by either 50% or 100% for a single reset period; only one choice may selected per period (meaning, for instance, it is not possible to increase one's limit by 150%). * Quick-teleport charges - One vis wax can be converted to 10 quick-teleport charges. One charge can be used to teleport to a lodestone at a faster rate. Costs * The Salvation and Harmony auras have the same (but separate) cost, since the bonus provided by the three auras is identical. Gallery Vis wax interface.png Aura Extender interface.png Harmony Pillar Reset interface.png Gather Limit Extender interface.png Quick Teleport Charge interface.png Trivia * The word vis is Latin for "force" or "power." This is in line with the (subtly) stated purpose of the machine itself, which is to find out exactly what makes up the physical rune stones. It can be reasonably implied that the wax is a physical manifestation of the raw power of rune stones, hence its ability to effectively alter certain gameplay mechanics, albeit temporarily. * Prior to 3 November 2014, the cost to re-roll daily challenges was 10 wax, while extending a challenge cost 20. This was changed in the interest of "re-balancing" the costs, likely because of widespread sentiment that the low costs had made the challenge system "too easy." * Seasonal auras (Enlightenment and Festive), membership package auras (Dwarven instinct), and other auras that aren't purchased from Solomon's store cannot be reset or extended with vis wax.